Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The subject invention relates to mounting apparatuses, and more particularly, to an apparatus and associated method for mounting a receiver mast to a structure.
A receiver, such as an antenna or a satellite dish, is a device used to send or receive electromagnetic waves or signals forming telecommunications, radio, television, and other signals. Receiver assemblies typically include the receiver mounted to a pole or mast that is oriented in an elevated position above ground level to improve the receiver""s line-of-sight range.
The receiver mast may be mounted to a variety of different elevated structures such as buildings, poles, towers, trees, etc. to improve the receiver""s line-of-sight. To optimize the receiver""s reception and transmissibility such that a clear signal is received or sent, the receiver must be precisely positioned or tuned. Tuning involves the manipulation and alignment of the receiver to a desired position. For example, it is often desirable to mount the receiver such that it is oriented along a true vertical or plumb line. In such installations, if the receiver is not mounted in a true vertical orientation, signal quality may be sacrificed.
Existing receiver mounting apparatuses commonly comprise a rigid bracket that has a mast clamping portion. Such mounting brackets are typically not adjustable and therefore are not well-suited for affixing the receiver mast to a structure that lacks a vertically oriented surface. For example, existing receiver mounting devices are difficult to employ when it is desirable to mount the receiver mast to an arcuate tree limb or other structure that lacks a vertically oriented surface.
Thus there is a need for a receiver mounting apparatus that can be used to mount a receiver to a variety of different structures, such as elevated buildings, trees, etc.
There is a further need for a receiver mounting apparatus that can be easily adjusted during installation to align the receiver in a desired orientation.
Another need exists for a receiver mounting apparatus that can be easily used to affix a receiver mast to a tree limb or other structure that does not have a vertically oriented surface.
There is still another need for a receiver mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics and that is easy to manufacture and install.
Yet another need exists for a receiver mounting apparatus that is manufactured from corrosion resistant materials.
Another need exists for a receiver mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics that can be easily installed and adjusted with common hand tools.
Still another need exists for a device for mounting an object to a structure that is readily adjustable such that the object may be supported in a desired orientation relative to the structure.
The present invention meets the above-described needs, as well as other needs, by providing an improved apparatus for mounting a receiver mast to a structure. The apparatus comprises a structure attachment plate for being mounted to the structure. A movable plate is releasably attached to the structure attachment plate by a releasable attachment member to provide for movement of the movable plate with respect to the structure attachment plate. The apparatus also includes a mast fastener for affixing the receiver mast to the movable plate. It will be appreciated that by affixing the mast fastener to the movable plate, the positioning or orientation of the receiver mast may be adjusted.
The present invention also provides for an assembly mounted to a structure for receiving a signal where the assembly comprises a receiver to receive the signal, an elongated mast having one end attached to the receiver and a mounting apparatus for attaching to another end of the elongated mast. The mounting apparatus includes a structure attachment plate, a movable plate releasably attached to the structure attachment plate by a releasable attachment member for movement with respect to the structure attachment plate and a mast fastener for affixing the antenna mast to the movable plate.
The mounting apparatus of the subject invention may be fabricated from bendable materials that permit various components of the subject mounting apparatuses to conform to the shape and size of the particular structure or member to which it is to be mounted. For outdoor applications, the mounting apparatuses may be fabricated from corrosion-resistant materials. Other embodiments of the subject invention employ fasteners that are easily adjusted by common hand tools. If desired, all of the fasteners employed by the subject invention may be of a common size such that a single hand tool could be used to complete the adjustments and installation of the apparatus. Multiple apparatuses may be advantageously used to support elongated masts and other objects.
An associated method for mounting a receiver mast to a structure comprises the steps of attaching a mounting apparatus having a stationary plate and a movable plate to the structure, securing the receiver mast to the movable plate of the mounting apparatus and adjusting the movable plate to adjust the orientation of the receiver mast.
Thus, the subject invention represents a vast improvement over prior receiver mounting devices. Moreover, the unique and novel aspects of the mounting apparatus of the subject invention make it particularly well-suited for attaching a variety of differently shaped objects to a structure or other member.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a receiver mounting apparatus that can be used to mount a receiver to a variety of different structures, such as elevated buildings, trees, etc.
It is another feature of the subject invention to provide a receiver mounting apparatus that can be easily adjusted during installation to align the receiver in a desired orientation.
Yet another feature of the subject invention is to provide a receiver mounting apparatus that can be easily used to affix a receiver mast to a tree limb or other structure that does not have a vertically oriented surface.
Another feature of the subject invention is to provide a receiver mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics and that is easy to manufacture and install.
Still another feature of the subject invention is to provide a receiver mounting apparatus that is manufactured from corrosion resistant materials.
Another feature of the subject invention is to provide a receiver mounting apparatus that has the above-mentioned characteristics that can be easily installed and adjusted with common hand tools.
It is another feature of the subject invention to provide a device for mounting an object to a structure that is readily adjustable such that the object may be supported in a desired orientation relative to the structure.
Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate that these and other details, features and advantages of the invention will be more fully understood from the description of the invention on reference to the illustrations appended hereto.